Dungeon Event
The Dungeon event is a special event similar to the Raid Event, where a player may explore a dungeon and defeat a Raid Boss for rewards. List of Dungeon Events See: Dungeon Event/List of Dungeon Events '' Event Points Every event has their own form of event points, which are used to determine Personal and Guild rankings. Players accumulate event points randomly while exploring the dungeon and through defeating the Raid Boss. Exploring the Dungeon A player may explore the dungeon through the main page of the event, which is accessed in My Quarters. Exploring the dungeon is much like progressing through the regular story. There are infinite "floors" in the same way there are multiple chapters, acts, and episodes in the story, and players can find pixies, random encounters, and other players from exploring. Additionally, there is always a boss encounter every 5 floors that are available for persuasion. Sometimes, when exploring, a player will be randomly awarded with event points, which scale based on the floor number. ''For more information on floor stats: Dungeon Event/Floor Statistics Ecountering the Raid Boss The Raid Boss will appear on the farthest floor to which you have progressed, and also in the latest chapter, act, and episode in the story reached for any nation. Once the boss appears, the player may brawl her right away or access the brawl page later through the 'My Quarters' page. The boss will remain for a variable amount of time before disappearing. While the boss is still active, a player may visit the story mode, but the boss will not reappear. Brawling the Special Boss Unlike typical random encounters in the story, the raid boss will not only have a level and an HP bar, but she will also require a player to spend ATK points to brawl her. In order to defeat the boss, a player must reduce her HP to 0. After each defeat, the boss will be one level higher the next encounter. As the boss's level increases, her maximum HP as well as an invisible defense bonus will increase. A player does not have to defeat the raid boss in one brawl. Within the variable time frame after encountering the boss, the player may attack the boss as many times as necessary to reduce her HP to 0. Event Skills Many pirates have hidden skills that appear and override their normal skills during the appropriate raid event. These event skills aid a player during the dungeon event by amplifying his or her damage against the raid boss by a certain percent, or by increasing event point acquisition by a static number. The event skills can be stacked on top of each other, and a pirate with an event skill does not need to be in the ATK crew to propogate her effect. Pirates with event skills can be obtained through the Jolly Roger Rescue. Additionally, during a raid event, a player can rescue pirates with the respective event skill from a small exclusive pool. Rewards Every time the raid boss is defeated, the player is rewarded a pirate or item depending on the boss's level. The most common reward is either Floral Pixie Ovida or Undine Siren Eshey. The raid boss herself is rewarded at a specific level. Usually, a level that is a multiple of either 5 or 10 is reserved for either Pixie Archer prior to earning the raid boss, or Mermaid Kienna after earning the raid boss. In addition to immediate rewards, there are special prizes for players and guilds who excel in boss defeats. There is a leaderboard that separately tracks players and guilds, and both will reward players at the end of the raid event. Top players and guilds will receive a grand prize, but players who barely missed the mark are still awarded other prizes. There is also usually a reward in the form of a Super Rare pirate for exploring the dungeon to 100 floors. Category:Dungeon Event Category:Events